earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Liv Cavanaugh 1
Characters * Liv Cavanaugh * Angie Aimes * Magda Johnson Location * 3012 Skyline Drive, Apt. C, Cedar Creek, PA 15012 * February 3rd 2017, 2027 Local Time VOX Archive * Magda Johnson: opens, footsteps, sigh, whack, door closes, footsteps, groan You would not believe what happened to me today at the- Oh, hi Angie! * Angie Aimes: Hi... sigh, clatter * Magda Johnson: What's the matter? * Liv Cavanaugh: chuckle Angie thinks she's a lesbian. * Angie Aimes: groan I know I said that but- * Magda Johnson: chuckle No expletive? It's about time, girl. I don't know how you survived before. * Angie Aimes: sigh I don't get those urges still... I'm still asexual and all that, but...I have a girlfriend, I guess. * Magda Johnson: scoff You guess? * Liv Cavanaugh: It's complicated... Honestly, I'm not sure I understand it. * Angie Aimes: sigh I don't blame you. I still haven't fully wrapped my head around it yet... * Magda Johnson: Huh? Well, damn... That's a shame. Sounds like you're in love. I had hoped you wouldn't already have landed yourself in a relationship, but c'est la vie, eh? * Liv Cavanaugh: I don't think she's in love... You're not in love, right? * Angie Aimes: sigh I am... and I'm not... It's really hard to tell. * Magda Johnson: chuckle Okay... I've never been an asexual who somehow wandered into the bed of another woman so... I can only imagine. Anything we can do to help? * Angie Aimes: I need to take my mind off this and clear my head. * Magda Johnson: Okay! Great, Liv, put on some tunes, I'll grab the booze, and then we can have some fun. * Angie Aimes: chuckle Not like that... rustling I was thinking more along the lines of this. * Liv Cavanaugh: You want to build something? * Magda Johnson: That's not something, Liv... rustling Those are us... rustling I think? * Liv Cavanaugh: papers rustling You want to build us new costumes?! * Angie Aimes: chuckle Like I said, I need to clear my head. These ideas just came to me last night. I feel like I've already made them, so maybe if I could just have access to Omega- * Liv Cavanaugh: chuckle Say no more Angie. You got it. You know that you're welcome in Omega anytime- * Angie Aimes: Actually, I am not. I tried to go there first thing when I rolled into town. My clearance didn't seem to work. I mean, I could have used my powers but... uh... well, I have this weird thing about interacting with weird alien machinery now. It's a long story, but, uh... I think it's just best if I don't try that anytime soon. I don't want anyone else blowing up. * Liv Cavanaugh: Wait, 'blow up'? sigh, nervous chuckle Okay... never mind. You clearly don't want to talk about it... Uh, I wonder why the Omega didn't recognize you- Wait... * unison: Magda Johnson: Sean. Liv Cavanaugh: Sean. * Angie Aimes: Sean? What about Sean? * Liv Cavanaugh: A month or so ago, he spilled some beer on one of Mat's consoles while Mat was logged in. He tried to clean it up but in doing so he deleted all security codes. We got it sorted out but I bet we forgot to put you and Ellie's authentications into the servers. Shouldn't be too difficult to fix. We can take care of that- beep, clatter, sigh That's work. I g- I gotta go. We can handle this thing with the Omega's security access in the morning? Unless, Mags, you think-? * Magda Johnson: scoff Oh, don't sweat it. I got this. You go be a hero in blue jeans and polyester. I can handle a simple security clearance, but I'm sure Mat's there if we have any problems. * Liv Cavanaugh: chuckle Great thanks. Love the both of you. I'll see you later. door opens, footsteps, door closes Trivia and Notes * Debut of Magdalena Johnson. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Ace Drummond 1. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Magda Johnson 1. * The alien machinery which blew up when Angie used it was the Fatherbox. Links and References * Oracle Files: Liv Cavanaugh (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Olivia Cavanaugh/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Magdalena Johnson/Appearances Category:Shadow Risers/Appearances Category:Cedar Creek/Appearances